Hey Raver
by technotreegrass
Summary: Modern AU. Ashi's future has been decided for her. Can music offer her a chance to make her own choices?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A HUGE Thank You to everyone on the JackXAshi Discord server for their help with this fic, especially orenashii and GatorJoe for their many suggestions and comments, some which ended up in the fic word for word. Daft Punk and the episode "Jack and the Rave" helped cement a long love of electronica music and the many sub-genres therein. Lyrics are from Basshunter's "I Came Here To Party."

* * *

Ashi followed the kids toward the rave, trying not to feel self-conscious about her plain, stylish attire compared to the random mish mash of outfits around her. She spent the afternoon in a local shop browsing the fashion but everything was so horribly strange and attacked her sense of taste. This was considered _good?_ She wasn't a fashionista in any sense of the word but the only unifying theme, if you could even call it that, in these outfits were the loud neon colors that clashed. She settled for a more utilitarian outfit: black sneakers, black leggings, and the most daring piece of all: a black mid-riff t-shirt. Oh if her over-bearing father could see her now, she smiled at the thought, he'd tear that stupid red beard of his right off of his chin.

"Summer of freedom," she quietly reminded herself. After 18 years of obeying every rule, every command, every wish without arguing to his face, she finally had the freedom to make her own choices, even if they were pointless distractions compared to the real decisions in her life.

* * *

 _"Congratulations, sweetheart, you've been accepted into Harvard Business School!" He greeted her at the door with the acceptance letter thrust into her face as she returned home from school a month ago._

 _"But I never applied. I don't know what I want to major in, let alone a school to go to or a career to follow!"_

 _"Of course you do! You want to follow in Daddy's footsteps and continue to help his business thrive."_

 _Do I really though? "I just need some time to think. A summer away to figure things out. Adulthood is a really big step for me."_

 _"Tell you what," he reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet. Nimble fingers flipped through the large pile of plastic cards and he pulled out his black credit card. Ashi's eyes widened as he stuck it in her hand. "Go wherever you want this summer, so long as you are back in mid-August ready to attend Harvard."_

* * *

The asterisks were clear. He would allow her this freedom but he would be tracking her every movement with this card. If she purchased something that violated his number one rule: do not embarrass me or my company, he would personally bring her home and she would never be allowed a choice again. She took extra steps to safeguard her freedom: disable the GPS on her phone, even if it meant carrying maps like a tourist, and carry a small pile of cash strictly for forbidden purchases, like the cover charge to a local rave.

"Make your night right, mama?" A man asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Ashi scoffed and almost turned away, but then she caught sight of the white pill in his hand, the word "love" imprinted on it. It couldn't be, could it?

"Ecstasy, a raver's best friend. All the lights Olivia uses in her show, you're guaranteed to have a good trip."

Her mind immediately reached into the memories of medical textbooks that their father had made her and her sisters read after Ami asked to go to a classmate's party. _"Don't you know what kind of substances those fools peddle at these parties? You're better than them. No daughter of mine is going to become a slave to drugs."_ Ecstasy produced intense feelings of euphoria, heightened perception, disabled any kind of critical thinking. It sounded exactly like what she needed.

"Let's do this," she exchanged cash for a pill and a bottle of water.

"Stay hydrated," the dealer advised as she washed down the pill. "Dancing is pretty physical as is. I don't need anyone passing out and alerting the cops to what I'm doing. Olivia doesn't need the bad publicity either."

"Neither do I," she agreed. An ambulance trip of any kind would cut her summer short regardless of who caused the accident. If her father discovered illegal drugs in her system, who knows what else he would cut short.

She sat on a bench on the edge of the dance floor, watching her fellow ravers. Their movements were so random, ranging from wild flailing to something clearly controlled and practiced, like club dancing that she had seen in the movies. She was taught ballroom dancing, but her skills at the waltz would get her laughed out of town. Her father wouldn't let her learn anything too "sexual" like the tango or the rumba. The music varied from song to song, a chill trance flowed into a frantic hardcore and then back to somewhere in between. How do you know how to dance to such random melodies?

"Dance with me?" A desperate soul made his rounds around the wallflowers. Ashi politely shook her head, but kept an eye on him as he walked past. He is cute though.

 _"Men only want one thing, and when they learn who you are, they want it in spades. Don't make the mistake I did."_

She knew the story of her conception: she and her six sisters born from a night of drunk passion, and their parents were quickly married out of obligation. His team did amazing damage control, painting the two as a couple so deeply in love and successfully hid the truth from the public eye. It made for some rough times at home. Sometimes Ashi wondered if he father would prefer that she and her sisters turned out to be gay so accidental pregnancies wouldn't be an issue. She wasn't sure about her sisters, they were far too private with their love lives, but she was certainly into men.

The dealer wasn't kidding about the deejay's love of lights. Ashi could see her switching from panel to panel, controlling the music one minute and changing the colors and movement of the lighting to reflect the music in the next. She certainly knew how to manipulate the emotions she wanted her dancers to feel, using sound and the art of color to control them. After being under her father's thumb her whole life, she had to admire the deejay's skill at this power, only she used it for the benefit of her attendees, taking them to joy-filled trips of the mind.

 _I'm feeling like a virgin  
_ _I'm gonna party like it's my first time_

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Ashi grumbled to herself, nervously rubbing her arm. The song was right on both counts, and she wasn't sure which factoid bothered her more.

 _Bartender_  
 _Keep 'em coming_  
 _Tonight I'm wanna lose my mind_

That was the whole idea about coming here tonight. Only water and Gatorade were sold directly in the venue, not that Ashi wanted alcohol anyway. Her father never drank again after the night of her conception and championed the evils of alcohol so successfully that Ashi did not feel compelled to drink this summer. _Maybe he should have focused a little harder on drug use,_ Ashi smiled at the thought.

 _I'm gonna be what I wanna be, wanna be!_  
 _I'm gonna do what I wanna do, wanna do!_  
 _Don't give a fuck about it!_

Her head began to bob to the beat, taking the lyrics to heart. This was her time to shine, to establish her own self-identity without her family's influence. No one was here, no one could judge her. _Do whatever the hell you want._

 _Let's get this party started!_  
 _Let's get this party started!_  
 _Hold your hands up high_

Almost everyone on the floor obeyed, reaching up to the sky. Ashi found it mesmerizing; such unity and solidarity with complete strangers over something as simple as music. "DROP THE BASS!" The people around her shouted as the music paused. What the hell were they talking about? What kind of language were they speaking?

A deep _BOOM_ emanated from the speakers around her, filling every empty space within her, and when the melody resumed, she jumped off the bench and started flailing with the best of them, basing her moves on various martial art stances from her classes, because that's all her addled mind could come up with. The ecstasy had kicked in, and Ashi surrendered herself to everything. The colors from the lights surrounded her and others in the most beautiful rainbow ever seen in the entire lifespan of the planet. The music was speaking to her in ways she didn't know existed, guiding her actions, not caring about anything except how she was feeling in the moment. No judgement, no cares, no worries about her future; for the first time in her life, she was truly _free._

It shouldn't have got her attention. It was so inconspicuous. No one acknowledged him. The masses did not part as he weaved through the crowd. His outfit was almost normal compared to others around her. But as soon as he stepped onto the dance floor, Ashi forgot the world around her and only saw the most handsome man in the world.

What was it about him that captured her attention: the board shoulders, the beefy biceps, the strong hands, the chiseled abs that could grate cheese, the square, kissable jaw, or the intense dark eyes behind the green visor? Whatever the reason, few things was certain: she wanted him in her life; she wanted him in her arms; she wanted him in her _bed._

She never pursued a man before, always content to stick to the shadows and admire them from afar. Was it shyness, a fear of her father, a combination of the two? Not this time. She was not going to let this fine hunk of man escape. She danced her way backwards, maneuvering through the crowd, her ass thrust out, catching the attention of many, including her blushing target, who tried but failed to avert his eyes. She smiled in victory, he clearly liked what he saw. He was even more handsome up close, a buff Asian with a katana on his back, and what was that in his hair—a top knot? It was too cute for words. "You know you want to tap it."

"Don't mind if I do," a man nearby replied, reaching out for her bottom.

 _"I was talking to the samurai, not you!"_ Ashi growled, pulling herself away, ready to bite his fingers off if he came any closer.

"I'm outta here," the man relented, holding his hands high as he walked away

"Sah-sah-samurai?" Her intended target nervously asked, sending Ashi's hormones skyrocketing. _He's even cuter when he's flustered!_

"Japanese descent, a sword on your back, your hair in a top knot, what else could you be?" She pointed out, flicking his top knot like a cat would a dangling string.

"My parents are strong traditionalists. I was taught to honor my culture from a very young age." He nervously stood there as Ashi played with his hair. Of all the strangest reactions he ever had about his top knot, this was brand new and unexpected.

"So what do they call you?"

"Jack."

 _Wait what?_ "That's not exactly a Japanese name." Her face scrunched up in confusion. Was he trying to play her, trying to chase her away?

"You asked me what they call me. I prefer to go by the name that others have given me. Only around my family do I go by my birth name, Shinjiro."

"So, _Samurai Jack,"_ she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded her hips against his, "dance with me?"

She felt his body stiffen and preferred to think it was a good sign. His eyes darted back and forth, observing those around him. Was she embarrassing him? Who cares! "Don't worry about them, just focus on _me,_ and I promise I'll make this the best night of your life."

He took a deep, calming breath, and placed his hands on the small of her back, "Alright."

She smiled and leaned in closer, outlining his beautiful square jaw in kisses. "Damn you're hot, and _buff."_ Her hands moved from his neck to caress his shoulders and biceps. "This can't be from dancing."

"Mmm—mixed martial arts," he stammered.

"We'll have to spar sometime, I'm trained in it myself, and I would _love_ to see your…" she paused as she dropped down low, slowly dragging her hands down his body, and always maintaining eye contact. _"'Swordplay,'"_ she slowly ran her tongue up his covered crotch, still maintaining eye contact, pleased at his bright red face and the fact that he still couldn't look away. She had him right in the palm of her hand.

He jumped back and crossed his legs, trying to hide and discourage a growing erection. "Olivia has strong rules of conduct and she enforces them," he hastily explained, his voice cracking. "I don't want to risk a ban or hurt our friendship."

She hated the sound of another woman's name on his lips. It should only be her name, preferably cried out from pleasure. "Who is she?" Ashi growled, her fists clenched. "Your girlfriend?" _Damnit!_ Of course he was with someone! A man as handsome as that, no doubt some woman grabbed him a long time ago and refused to let go.

"She's _just_ a friend," he defended, his voice going back to his normal dulcet tones. "We met back in college. I'm vacationing here to visit her, _and_ she's our deejay. She owns this venue and I don't want to cause any trouble for her."

 _"I don't need anyone passing out and alerting the cops to what I'm doing. Olivia doesn't need the bad publicity either."_ Right, the dealer said the same thing.

"So who are you seeing right now then?" She asked, coming down from her anger, but still cautious. If he was dating someone, she didn't know how to react to that. She wanted him for herself, but she also didn't want to stand between him and some very lucky woman.

"Only you at the moment," he smiled warmly, extending his hand toward her, "and I think I deserve to know the name of my date."

Single. _Fantastic!_ Were other women blind? Who wouldn't want to be on the arm of this fine hunk of man meat? She took his hand and pulled him close. "Ashi," she whispered seductively in his ear, and then kissed him with all the lust she could muster for him. To her delight, he returned her kiss enthusiastically , holding her close. His hands on her bare back felt like fire, and the kiss thrilled her beyond anything she ever expected. Was it the ecstasy or just how wonderful Jack was? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to remember this moment exactly as it was forever.

The night continued on like this, dancing together to every song, with Ashi never failing to miss an opportunity to remind Jack how much she was into him. Their dancing remained seductive, though his hands stayed in safe places like her waist and back, where Ashi's continued to explore every inch of his body. Jack consistently dragged her hands to more appropriate places, especially when security was intently watching.

"I'm gonna fuck you up big time!" Olivia shouted to the crowd before switching to a song with a dirty bassline and even dirtier lyrics.

"Oh _please_ do," Ashi purred, looking directly at Jack, enjoying the almost permanent blush on his face. When the song asked to shake her ass, she gladly did so, directly against his crotch, smiling as she felt him respond before he pulled away.

When he returned from getting them both water, Ashi dumped it on her head and t-shirt rather then drinking it as Jack's intention. His eyes widened and nerves overtook him again; her already tight shirt was getting tighter. He made hasty apologies and ran back to the vendor to get more. _Enough teasing,_ she chided herself and graciously accepted the offered drink. "A toast? May every night this summer be as blessed as this one."

"Indeed," he agreed, bumping their plastic bottles together.

They crowd began to thin out as the night carried on, but Ashi stubbornly fought exhaustion. The last thing she wanted to do was confess the need to sleep and be put in a cab to her hotel a few towns away. What if she never saw Jack again? She didn't want him to become just a memory, just a fun night to look back on for the rest of her life.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly, noting that she was hanging onto him more then usual, like she needed his support to stand up.

"I'm fine, stop asking," she replied, sneaking yet another kiss from him. She lost count of how many they had shared, but she happily noted that he always reciprocated, and every single one of them was always amazing. "I have you, what more could I ever need?"

"Ashi…"

"I'm _not_ leaving you," she weakly growled, trying to glare at him through half-lidded eyes. Never mind sprinkling a tiny bit of sand, Ashi felt like the Sandman had unloaded a dump truck on her.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying we should get some sleep. There's another rave tomorrow night. I'd like us both to be in peak condition for it."

 _Sleep. Bed. Sex?_ "Perfect," she agreed.

"Where you staying?"

"Wherever you are."

He sighed. It wasn't worth arguing with her, and he wasn't about to rummage through a woman's wallet to find her room key. "I guess you are. Come on." He offered her his hand. She draped her arm around his shoulders instead, and smiled secretly as his hand wrapped around her side and clutched her bare waist. Third best decision she made all night, wearing this mid-riff shirt. Second was taking the ecstasy, and first was meeting Jack.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a bored stranger reading a book at the lobby desk. If it was Olivia's father, there would be too many awkward questions. "Need a room?"

"Already have one," Jack replied, flashing his key. _An actual key,_ Ashi noted. What kind of modern hotel had those anymore?

The man shrugged and went back to his book, and Jack escorted her up the stairs and down the hallway, into his usual room. Ashi immediately searched for the bed as soon as they entered and smiled, only one full size bed, complete with two pillows. He helped her sit down on the bed, but she was too quick for him, grabbing him and dragging him onto the bed as well. "Do me, samurai!"

"What?" Jack exclaimed as he tried to move away, but she was a lot stronger then she looked.

"Stick it in me, and I don't care which hole it is! Dealer's choice!"

Jack's faced turned as bright red as a tomato. "Sure, let's just get, um, settled first," he fibbed, moving with her until they were both stretched out on the bed and beneath the blanket.

"Fuck me, you hot piece of…" a light snore finished her sentence and her grip on him loosened.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he carefully slipped out of the bed, taking the extra pillow with him. "We shall see," he smiled down at her sleeping form. "Good night, Ashi," he kissed her forehead and settled down on the floor, removing only his shoes and his visor before falling asleep. Both shared a slight smile as the shared experience of the evening invaded their dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: A HUGE Thank You to everyone on the JackXAshi Discord server for their help with this fic, especially orenashii and GatorJoe for their many suggestions and comments, some which ended up in the fic word for word._

* * *

Ashi never experienced such dreams before, surrounded by a vortex of neon rainbow colors, being held by a blur of orange, blue, green, and black and feeling wrapped in comforting fire. The mass of colors leaned in, and she happily obliged, thinking a kiss was coming, but a rough, pulsating beat came between them, pushing them apart. she clutched her aching head and closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them, she was lying in bed, clutching an overstuffed white pillow that smelled _amazing_. But it wasn't the super firm neck support pillow from her luxury suite, and the mattress was much too lumpy, and small for that matter. Where was she?

She shot up and immediately regretted it. Why did her head pound? Why did she feel so drained? And why was there a man on the floor?!

"Hey!" She shouted, startling him awake, hand instinctively grabbing the handle of his katana. "Oh you _dare_ touch me with that, I'll make you swallow it! Why am I in your room? What did you do to me?"

"Good morning to you, Ashi," Jack said, immediately dropping his katana, but otherwise undeterred by her threat. "If you told me where you were staying, I would have happily escorted you to your room. You were quite unhelpful in that regard and insisted on staying with me."

"What did you do to me? Why is my head pounding? Do you know what my father will do to you?" _To us both for allowing this mess to happen,_ she silently added.

"Ecstasy produces a rush of dopamine. When your levels return to normal, pain and feelings of negativity may follow."

She looked away in embarrassment. "You knew?"

"Many knew. Some were looking around to see if you had friends with you. They wanted to prey on you if you were alone. I stayed with you to keep you safe. I would _never_ take advantage of a woman when she is under the influence."

"You kissed me, repeatedly," she growled, unsure if she loved or hated him for that.

Now it was his turn to lower his eyes in shame. "I won't lie, Ashi, I find you attractive, but I only reciprocated, never initiated."

Images came back to her in rapid fire. His hands always stayed in safe areas. Hers on the other hand... She was fully clothed, and though the bed was big enough, and her unorthodox invite to share it, he volunteered to sleep on the hardwood floor instead. "Thank you for taking care of me," she quietly said, fighting back tears. Now that she was sober again, he had no reason to stay with her. "You really are a samurai, a hero." She had to smile at that. Who else would bother to protect a stranger, especially after the way she acted?

"You're welcome," he said and stood up. Ashi's eyes widened and her heart pounded. Was he going to escort her to the door? Was this it? Would she ever see him again?

He pulled open the top drawer, pulled out a key on a keychain, and tossed it to her. She caught it and read the keychain aloud, "Bath - Employees Only?" She was too confused to even begin to ponder what was going on.

"A private spa. Olivia will be asleep for a few more hours. You can use it first to clean up, and I'll put your clothes in the wash. I assume you are not staying in this inn, since you insisted on spending the night with me."

"I have a room in Zürich. I took a cab here after I saw a flier."

"I am glad to hear she has a wide range to reach an audience. Her venue keeps her father's inn in business and helps most of the town."

"What about you? Where will you clean up?"

"Bath tub," he pointed to a small bathroom behind him. "But you deserve something a little nicer."

"Thank you," she said shyly. He guided her to the private spa room, hand in hand as she slipped her hand in his and he didn't let go. The feel of him was dulled somewhat compared to last night, but still sent delight through her body. And his hands! They were huge and so comforting wrapped around her, like she was safe from the world if he was there.

He opened the spa door and stepped to the side, bowing as he allowed her to enter first. She usually found this agitating, but from Jack, it seemed genuine. She stepped inside, and felt as if she had returned to her original hotel. The inn was centuries old, barely modernized for electricity, running water, and heat, but this room was distinctly 21st century: a door to a steam room, a large shower stall with many faucets, and a large four-person tub with jets covering almost every inch of the walls, a large collection of soaps and lotions on the sides . A perfect excuse for a long, relaxing soak. With a few twists of the knobs, the tub quickly filled with hot water.

Her body sighed in relief as she stepped into the tub; muscles relaxing after the workout she put herself through the night before. If she didn't know any better, she could easily imagine herself back in Zürich. _But I'm not,_ she thought with giddy delight. The joyous benefits of spontaneous decision making: a random small town in the middle of Europe, an _amazing_ experience the night before, and what a handsome man on her arm. She couldn't imagine anything this whole summer topping that.

 _Well, except for maybe that,_ she corrected as she entertained images of Jack entering the tub with her. That he was the one grabbing soap instead of her, squeezing it onto the Puffball, and running it up and down her shoulders and arms while he kisses her neck. She squatted above a jet while doing her chest and stomach, her imagination running wild.

 _He's all over her on the dance floor. No part of her goes untouched._

She began to pant as she ventured lower.

 _She's thrown to the floor. Her clothes torn off. Jack standing over her, hunger in his beautiful eyes._

The puffball was abandoned as several fingers moved in and out of her furiously, a jet manipulating her clit.

 _He enters her with such force, slamming her into the ground over and over to the same rhythm as the beat. The other dancers ignore them, too focused on the music._

The images were so vivid; the sensations so intense; she never came this hard or this fast before in her life. She collapsed into the tub as she cried his name, swearing as water spilled over the tub walls and onto the floor. "Must be what the mop in the corner is for," she mused.

She finished scrubbing herself and washed her hair without the added benefit of a fantasy, simultaneously embarrassed and thrilled at what just happened. The extent of her lust for Jack surprised even her.

"He will be my first," she vowed as she drained the tub, put on a fluffy bathrobe, and began to mop the floor. "I won't leave this town until he's mine. I might not leave even after," she chuckled, being honest with herself. She still had a month left before she had to return home. The freedom to do anything and go anywhere on a whim was exhilarating, but it was also lonely. She extended an invite for her sisters to join her, but they all declined.

She wasn't sure why; for being septuplets, they weren't as close as she would prefer. They all had their own plans for the summer, and they knew what schools they wanted to attend and majors to pursue. Ashi was the lone woman out. She called home at least once a week, checking in with her father, who did indeed track her every movement, asking her how she was enjoying whatever place she was in at the moment before she said anything, and talking with her sisters. But sometimes she forgot the time difference and called her sisters at inappropriate moments, especially at night when the loneliness struck hardest, and got snapped at for her trouble, making her feel worse.

Jack seemed to want to keep her around, enjoying her company. How could she turn down an opportunity to have a real friend on this trip, instead of settling for small talk with fellow tourists and the occasional local? She didn't know how long he was staying here, but she was quite happy to stay for as long as he did, maybe even follow him home if he was willing, wherever he lived. Japan? Elsewhere? If he attended college with the deejay, was the school in Switzerland or another country? Did she study abroad one semester and that's how they met? "My samurai, I know so little about you," she laughed as she put the mop away. "But that will quickly change."

Her clothes were sitting on a bench near the door, folded and freshly laundered. She changed and left the room, stepping back when she saw a man standing next to the door, dressed in black slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. "Spa is yours," she offered.

"Thank you, but I would much prefer your company instead," the man replied with a grin.

She instinctively reacted, ready to tell the stranger off, until she saw his top knot. "Jack?" So weird seeing him in normal clothes, but still so handsome!

"Indeed," he nodded. "Would you like to join Olivia and I for lunch? I have reservations at a nearby buffet."

She bit her tongue before she could protest Olivia's presence. Jack was in town for her first and foremost. It wasn't fair to deny him a chance to see his friend. "I would love that," she said, fighting a blush. Why did she use _that_ word?

"Excellent," he smiled, offering her his hand. She shyly accepted, loving the feel of his large hand wrapped around hers. He never let go as they walked out of the inn and across town. She found it difficult to imagine such a loud, modern event as a rave happened just outside of this quaint little town, frozen in time. But then again, this place was full of lovely secrets, like the beefcake that accompanied her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, dragging her from her thoughts. _Oh God, he's looking right at me._ "This place."

"Yes it is," she agreed, a slight blush on her cheeks. "My house is half my own age, and my neighborhood barely a few decades old. It's nice to be somewhere with actual history, going back centuries."

"History that lasts anyway. My city is also centuries old, but everything is redone and modern, almost futuristic. I much prefer to be here, where you can almost see the ghosts of the past go about their daily business as if nothing has changed."

"So you aspire to blend in with the ancient samurai as they walk your city in confusion?" She teased.

"Partially," he blushed, "but I do have traditional attire at home: daily wear and armor."

"You better have pictures on your phone. This I have to see."

"I do indeed, and I shall present them later, I promise." He held the door to the restaurant open for her and bowed as she passed.

"I could get used to this," she teased, touched by his kindness.

"You deserve it," he smiled, following her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: A HUGE Thank You to everyone on the JackXAshi Discord server for their help with this fic, especially orenashii and GatorJoe for their many suggestions and comments, some which ended up in the fic word for word._

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir. Olivia is waiting for you at the usual table," the host said, allowing the two to seat themselves.

"Jack!" A woman cried out as she left her seat, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Ashi fought to swallow the sudden feeling of jealousy, _She's European, it's what they do._ Which was quickly confirmed as the woman did the same to Ashi. _Told you._ "You must be Ashi. I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled. "I loved your show last night."

"Thank you," she returned the smile. One by one, they went up for their food, and conversation resumed when all had settled with full plates. "So, what brought you to my humble venue?"

"Humble?" Ashi laughed. "I've never seen anyplace more slick and professional." The closest venue prior was a traditional concert hall for a night of orchestral music, but Olivia didn't need to know that, or how sheltered she was. "I'm touring Europe on a whim. No real plans, no destinations in mind, just come and go as I please. It's working out well, since quick, random decisions have led me here, and to Jack," she added with a soft smile in his direction, her tone growing tender. _Even if it meant taking an illegal substance to banish my fears, embarrass myself, and thankfully get his protection to keep me safe from others, because I am an idiot._

"Another world traveler. No wonder Jack is intrigued by you. I prefer staying close to home, but he can't stay anywhere for long."

"That is true," he agreed. "I grew up in Japan, the same house for eighteen years, and then I took off running. Transferred from school to school, country to country. I met Olivia when I was studying in Germany, my final year."

"Didn't have much choice in our friendship, everyone always lumping us together as 'die Clowns mit den Haaren,' or 'the clowns with the hair.' I've had my signature hair style and color since I was a teenager, and Jack had his top knot since he was a child."

"She was studying music and moonlighting as a deejay for local clubs on the weekends. She dragged me to one of her shows and I fell in love with the whole scene."

"Dragged," she laughed, "yes, I grabbed you by the top knot and forced you to come."

"You weren't the first to do it," he said, subconsciously rubbing his head.

"Well, Jack and I have been good friends ever since, and though he has graciously taken me on a few international trips to some of the biggest EDM music festivals, I for one am quite content to stay right at home. Someone needs to foster the music scene here and give these kids something to do on the weekends."

"What inspired you to become a deejay?" Ashi had resigned herself to do as her father asked and attend Harvard Business School, but that didn't mean she settled on a career path. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but running her father's robotics company was not it.

"The venue was here long before I was born. Usually on the weekend, I could hear the distant bass and the echoes of people cheering. I was just a child, but I was intrigued. My father told me it was a party of music and lights. The hype only grew as I got older, anxious for the day that I turned 13 and would be able to experience it for myself. Richard Altenberger ran it then, you may know him as Deejay Skybator. It was everything I dreamed it would be and more. I was hooked. Dad was nervous about letting me go, but he quickly realized this benefited us both. What better way to make me do something then to threaten to stop me from going to the rave that Saturday? My grades improved; my chores were always done on time; nothing was going to stop me from going.

"Just before I entered my final year of secondary school, Deejay Skybator closed the venue. He was going on the international circuit to try and make a name for himself. He succeeded, he's quite famous now and he deserves it, but he broke my heart. I sat outside the closed gates almost every Friday and Saturday, hearing the echoes of raves long past. I watched people my age become bored and destructive. The town needed the rave, and I vowed to bring it back. I studied music, the art of light and color, business, anything to help me make the venue my own and run it well. When I graduated and returned home, the crowds quickly came back to support me, and I plan on staying here and hosting the rave so more generations can continue to fall in love with music."

"Very noble of you." Now _that_ was the kind of impact Ashi wanted to have with her mystery career, not juggle the expectations of stockholders. "What about you, Jack? What sustains this world hopping lifestyle of yours?"

"Have you ever heard of Emperor tea?"

"Yes, I drink it all the time."

"Thank you for helping me sustain this world hopping lifestyle."

"Really? You work for them?"

"My great-grandfather founded the company, wanting to preserve the ancient way of making tea when Japan was rushing to modernize itself to compete with the rest of the world. His love for the old ways resonates through his descendants today. I spend most of the year helping my father run the company, but he often grants me months of vacation time, telling me to enjoy myself. I come to visit Olivia a lot and take random trips elsewhere."

"Yes they do, _Samurai Jack,_ " she teased with a grin.

"Speaking of," he pulled out his phone, tapped the screen a few times, and then slid his phone across the table. The image on screen was of Jack wearing his samurai armor, as he promised before. It was a simple set, gray metal pieces sitting over his thighs, arms, and chest over a white gi, and a bulldog figurine sitting on the helmet. He stood as proud as any soldier in uniform, hand resting on a black-and-yellow katana handle hanging at his side.

"It's beautiful." He looked like the hero she knew he was. "Why the dog theme?"

"For Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III, or Rothie for short, a dachshund I grew up with. A neighbor bred and trained show dogs, and Rothie was quite stubborn with accepting training though his siblings took to it well. He would watch me go to and from school from the window and bark at me, his little tail wagging a mile a minute. The neighbor knew when she was defeated and sold him to my parents, and he became a happy, domestic pet. His full name was already registered, so we kept it, just shortened it to something we could say regularly. We were inseparable, and he indulged me in my hero fantasies, happily donning a headband with demon horns and playing the role of 'Aku,' a demon dictator who ruled the land. I, its lost son, was the only hero who could save everyone, by very carefully swinging my wooden sword at him, and for him to dodge and repel it with his mouth. I think it was his favorite game. I wanted a full set of samurai armor to complete my hero outfit, but I had to be fully grown first, so I wouldn't run the risk of outgrowing it. By the time that happened, Rothie was quite old, and I wanted to pay tribute to him for all those times he'd let me play the samurai. A bulldog figurine was the only dog ornament the blacksmith had, but I know Rothie appreciated it all the same. That tail of his never stopped wagging when he saw the helmet."

"You were born to be a hero," Ashi smiled. "Is that why you decided to work for your father then? Protect the family interests?"

"I assume so," he answered, unsure of himself. "To be honest, I never considered any other career choice. That is what was expected of me and I was, and still am, satisfied with my decision."

She felt no such loyalty to her father, and it wasn't like she was leaving him in the lurch. Avi and Ali already vowed to work for him, Avi on the business end, and Ali as an engineer. "Sorry for all the career questions. I'm about to enter university and I'm still unsure about what I want to do with my life."

"I don't know about you, but I find that surrendering yourself to music is a wonderful way to distract yourself from life's problems. Clears your head, and lets you think from a new perspective," Olivia suggested with a cheeky grin.

"I quite agree," she returned, thinking of how the music and the ecstasy helped her chase away her fears and pursue a man for the first time in her life. "I better stock up on some protein to get me through tonight. Excuse me." She stocked up on a variety of meat, not really conscious of what was on her plate until she saw Jack blush as she set it down and took her seat. _What?_ She didn't look at what she had stabbed with her fork until she brought it close to her mouth. _Oh._ Bratwurst, uncut. _Of course,_ she smiled, thinking back to the "swordplay" incident. Was he thinking of it too? _He will now._ She ran her tongue down the length of the shaft before slowly deep throating it as best as she could, biting off at least half of it in one go, chewing slowly while making eye contact with him. _This could be you._

Jack had become bright red and flushed, tugging at his collar. "Please, excuse me for a moment, ladies," he said as he quickly stood and practically ran toward the men's room.

 _Crap, did I go too far?_ Considering how Olivia was now glaring at her, Ashi had to say yes.

"What are your intentions with him?" The deejay practically growled. "He may be hot, but he's sweet and shy. He's not some experienced playboy. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Ashi hung her head in shame and told her about last night in detail: the ecstasy, meeting Jack, falling head over heels in lust, how he stayed with her all night to discourage others from taking advantage, and the vow to lose her virginity to him. "I've always been too shy to date, too scared to really chase after my crushes. Jack is… _different_ , somehow. I want to date him, to be with him, but to flat out tell him is difficult, though it should be the easiest thing in the world."

"Admitting your true feelings to someone you care about never is," Olivia assured her, her tone far more gentle then before, and covered Ashi's hands with her own. "But with Jack, my best advice to tell him flat out how you feel. Being flirtatious, well… you saw how well that turned out."

Ashi's face turned as red as Jack's did before he ran off. "Has this happened before? Has he stayed with a woman who was under the influence to protect her from others?"

"Not that I've heard of, and he usually tells me everything that happens on the floor when he's here. But I have seen ladies throw themselves at him, be quite overt with their intentions, and he quickly escapes the situation, acting like he'll die of embarrassment. The fact that he's still with you, and invited you to tonight's rave, says something."

She smiled graciously, hoping that she didn't completely screw everything up, and then lost that confidence as Jack returned to the table. "I'm so sorry; I never should have taken it that far."

"No, no, it is quite alright," he waved off her apology. "It had nothing to do with you, I promise."

 _Liar._ The women agreed as they shared a look between them, but all was forgiven as lunch continued on, with merry conversation and a friendship growing strong between them. Then came dessert, and all the unintentional sex jokes that came with it.

"This pie is _delicious!_ Try some?" Ashi didn't realize until it was too late how her invite could be taken, but her sincerity shown through as Olivia laughed heartily, and Jack readily accepted, taking a good portion with his fork, and tonguing the cherries between the crusts before properly taking a bite. _Maybe he does want me?_ She prayed it was true, but Olivia was right. She'd only find out if she was open and honest with Jack about how she felt and what she wanted, but that required the right time, when they were alone.

"Olivia, you should really complain to the management," his tone was serious but his eyes betrayed laughter. "To be so cheap to not only offer store bought cookies, but to run out so soon? Horrible business practice." He opened his closed palm to reveal a single Oreo.

Olivia's eyes widened and then nodded in approval. Ashi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was this some sort of practiced routine? "You know, it is only polite to share with our guest."

"Indeed," Jack agreed with a sly grin.

"What's going on?" Was there some kind of competition over who got the cream, or significance for the person who won? Why were they acting so strange?

Jack put half of the cookie between his teeth and leaned forward, offering the rest to her. _So weird,_ Ashi thought but leaned forward as well, taking a gentle bite. Suddenly he lunged forward, capturing her lips in a kiss, mixing the sweetness of the cookie with the softness of his lips, overwhelming her senses. She barely had time to react before he pulled away, a proud smile on his face as he chewed and swallowed. It was only instincts that guided her to do the same, too overwhelmed by the sensations of what had just happened.

"You kissed me first," she dumbly pointed out. That didn't happen before. Anytime they kissed last night, she had always initiated it.

"Yes, yes I did," he confirmed, still with that smug grin on his face.

Ashi beamed brightly, more than convinced that she had a chance to sleep with him before her trip's end. "I can't wait for tonight's rave."

"Neither can we," her friends agreed.


End file.
